


Episode 1 - Moving Day

by 1TakeJohnny



Series: Short Skirt, Long Jacket [1]
Category: Daria (Cartoon), Kim Possible (Cartoon), Legally Blonde - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 01:10:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1586165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1TakeJohnny/pseuds/1TakeJohnny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new era begins in Daria Morgendorffer's life as she arrives at Raft University and meets her new roommate, Elle Woods. Will they be able to peacefully coexist for an entire year, or will pink and black prove to be a clashing combination? And why is Ron Stoppable hanging by a rope line outside their room?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Cool, crisp air rushed past Daria Morgendorffer’s face as the family sedan rolled dependably along a Massachusetts highway. The deep gray storm clouds that loomed in the sky earlier that morning had begun to give way, and rays from the August sun began to peek around the corners. “Couldn’t ask for better weather for the big day, huh kiddo?” her father chimed in with enthusiasm that barely covered his nervousness. Daria murmured in acknowledgement as she marked the page in her copy of Charles Bukowski’s _Poems Written before Jumping out of an 8 Story Window_. She closed the book and gazed out the open window as beams of light poked through the clouds, shining down on the rolling hills and suburban developments.

“Is the rain stopping, Daddy? I can’t tell. There’s so much _stuff_ back here that I can barely see anything!” Daria’s younger sister exclaimed in frustration. Two square cardboard boxes and a siege wall of matched pink luggage consumed the remaining two-thirds of the back seats. “This is really making me nervous, Daddy. What if we get in a traffic accident, or have to swerve to avoid a cute little squirrel in the road or something?”

“Don’t worry, Quinn,” Daria replied, “with the way your bags are jammed into that seat, the only thing you might injure would be your hubris.”

Quinn’s expression soured in shock and disgust.“Ewwww!!! Gross, Daria. I can’t believe you’d talk about your own sister that way!” Daria smirked as she imagined what part of the body Quinn believed the hubris to be.  

“Why did ya bring all those bags anyway, Quinn?” Jake inquired, “We’re only staying two nights on this trip.” He himself had only brought his old rucksack from military school, and was currently sporting his favorite Middleton College polo shirt and hat.  

Quinn, seemingly exhausted by the burden of explaining high fashion to her family again, answered, “DAD-dyyyyyyy, you _know_ I need to be prepared for any occasion and fashion emergency. The Lawndale High Fashion Club may have dissolved, but my commitment to its ideals will never die.”

“Truly, your resolve and dedication to vapid superficiality is an inspiration to people the world over,” Daria sniped. “I only hope you make sure accessories match when you’re awarded that Nobel Peace Prize.”

Jake did his best to put an end to his daughters’ bickering before it could escalate. “Now, kids, remember that this is the last time you’ll see each other until the holidays. You don’t want to spend it anGYAH!!!!” Jake suddenly slammed on the brakes. The tires screeched,  car horns began blasting from all sides, and he only narrowly avoided rear-ending a massive SUV that now took up the entire view through the front windshield.

“Eep!” the two girls yelped at once, bracing themselves for impact. “What happened there, Dad?” Daria asked. The SUV lumbered on, and they could see that they were in the middle of a complicated traffic rotary  filled with flashing stop lights and angry motorists. “DAMMIT!!” Jake cursed with impotent rage as he pounded the steering wheel with a clenched fist, “What kind of _sadistic_ city engineer builds a rotary with traffic lights! The whole POINT of a rotary is that you don’t NEED traffic lights!”

Daria put her hand on her father’s shoulder and attempted to steady him. “It’s all right, Dad. The important thing is that we make it through that traffic circle of Hell and come out the other side. See?” She gestured toward a large complex of buildings that they were approaching as they rounded the rotary. “Raft is right there.”

Jake’s rage dissipated instantly, replaced by childlike enthusiasm. “Oh … Hey, yeah! There it is! Next stop, Raft University!”


	2. Chapter 2

Quinn shifted to see, now that several of her bags had shifted position and left an opening to the window.“Um, are you sure we’re in the right place? The sign there looks like it says ‘Raft College.’”

“That’s because they haven’t updated the sign since 1954. Isn’t it convenient when laziness ages gracefully into historical preservation?” Daria mused as she turned her attention to her new surroundings.

To her surprise, Raft University looked almost exactly like the idyllic institute of higher learning advertised in the promotional materials she had received prior to applying. The rain-soaked ride through the empty campus that she had taken the year before had not done the campus justice. There really were historic 19th century brick buildings mixed in with modern academic complexes, and the quad really did feature several groups of students playing frisbee in its center. The roads were filled with cars and trucks of all shapes and sizes, each seemingly packed to bursting with boxes and bags and fresh-faced teens. Daria was almost jealous of their wide-eyed optimism; she imagined it would be nice to live in a world where one doesn’t see how petty, mercenary and mean-spirited humanity truly is. Still, she decided that J.S. Mill had it right, that “it is better to be Socrates dissatisfied than a fool satisfied.”

The line of cars was endless, stretching from the Morgendorffers’ navy sedan along a winding road up the rolling hill and around toward the main academic campus. Daria began to shift in her seat, trying to hide her apprehension from her father and sister. She was the stoic one, dammit, and she was not going to let Quinn see her getting nervous about going to a new school again, even if it was separated from their first day at Lawndale High by three years and several hundred miles. To her relief, no one seemed to be looking at her. Quinn was lazily flipping through a dog-eared copy of _Waif_ magazine, and her father was trying out his new doctor-recommended relaxation exercises, counting slowly to ten under his breath.

“*sigh* six, *sigh* seven, *sigh* eiGYAAAAH!!!” Jake shouted, causing Daria and Quinn to bolt upright in shock. An engine roared behind them, and before they had time to turn their heads, a pink streak went zooming by the passenger side of the car. There was a THUMP-THUMP as the sportscar’s right wheels bumped up onto the curb, but it did not seem to slow down. A cacophony of auto horns broke out, with Jake beating furiously on the steering wheel to lead the chorus. “DAMMIT! The sidewalk is not a lane! Lousy college punks think the rules don’t apply to them...”

Daria smirked as the convertible, driven by a petite girl of her age and filled with a mountain of pink designer luggage, sped around the hill. “In this case, Dad, I think you mean ‘college Pink.’”  Quinn strained against her seat belt, craning her neck to catch the last possible glimpse of the car as it disappeared around the corner. “Woooooow. Who was THAT? Her car is so pretty!”

“Well, judging by fact that her luggage matched her sixty-thousand-dollar piece of heavy machinery, I’m guessing you’ll just have to look for whoever decorates their room like it’s Malibu Barbie’s dream house,” Daria replied, with more than a hint of disgust in her voice.

Quinn scowled at her older sister. “Gosh, Daria, it’s not like _you’re_ any better at interior design. Didn’t Mom have to hide the toolbox so you wouldn’t try to pull the padding off the walls of your room and bring them with you?”

Daria shrugged. “I kept telling her that I was motivated by concern for the safety of my fellow students, but she never believed me.”

“So THAT’s what happened to my crowbar?” Jake exclaimed. “Your mother told me it went missing in the garage!”

The minutes dragged slowly by as car after car rounded the hill, until the Morgendorffers finally found themselves in the first-year students’ dormitory parking area. Clusters of disoriented students and parents milled about in the road and on the sidewalk as upper-classmen in blue-and-white faux construction vests and plastic hard hats attempted to direct traffic. Many were pushing large, wheeled orange tubs with high plastic walls that still could not contain the voluminous amounts of luggage and personal belongings piled in them. Two such tubs were heading in the direction of the Morgendorffers’ car. “Welcome to Raft!” chimed an unnaturally-cheery voice from behind one of the tubs. “Sir, please open the doors so we can move your child’s belongings and send them on their way to begin their college experience.”

Daria  calmly unbuckled her seat belt and looked toward her father. “Better do what they say, Dad. I hear this blue-and-white gang’s bad news, and they’ve got us surrounded.”

“Blue and white gang? Oh no! I knew Boston was a major urban center, but I had no idea the gangs reached all the way out to the suburbs!” Jake began to panic, his eyes darting in all directions as he attempted to formulate a plan. “Quick! Lock the doors! Dammit, why didn’t I bring that crowbar?!” As he began to reach under his seat for some sort of weapon with which to defend his family, he heard the passenger doors open and his daughters step out. “ _Relax_ , Daddy,” Quinn reassured him, “They’re just student volunteers. Daria was just being weird , as usual.”

Jake breathed a sigh of relief and switched off the engine. Around the car, he could see three volunteers rapidly filling the first tub with Daria’s boxes and bags, and the second tub with Quinn’s entire matched luggage set. “Oh, how _thoughtful_ you boys are,” cooed Quinn as two eager young men strained to lift her largest suitcase and place it in the tub, “I really appreciate the extra effort you’re putting in to make sure that my experience is as pleasant and strain-free as possible.” The third volunteer had already disappeared, leaving Daria to push her tub full of belongings herself. “I’m surprised they didn’t break out the litter for her,” Daria muttered as she tossed her backpack into the tub and began to push. As she made her way around the car toward the dorms, she saw Quinn sitting atop her luggage like a toddler in a shopping trolley as the volunteers struggled to push the cart.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Daria continued to mutter under her breath as she trudged up the path toward Poplar Hall. “I can’t believe this. Quinn’s not even a student here, yet she gets the royal treatment.  Meanwhile I’m stuck pushing an orange industrial tub that weighs more than I do while people stare at me like I have six heads. I can’t even rely on Dad for help, because the fake crossing guards sent him down to the visitors’ parking lot with the car.” As she continued her inner dialogue, she noticed that a nearby cluster of students and family members was eyeing her uneasily.

“Uh-oh. They’re onto me,” Daria warned herself. “Better cool it with the narration, Morgendorffer, at least until you’re away from prying ears.” She nodded at her own advice, then cast her gaze downward and pushed forward, doing her best to be as invisible to passersby as a teen girl pushing a large orange plastic tub on wheels could be.

Several dozen paces later, Daria found herself at the entrance to Poplar Hall. The building was fairly unremarkable; five stories tall, its outside walls covered with a brown faux-brick facade. The automatic doors of its main entrance were the only outwardly visible part of the building that looked like it had been updated since the 1970s. Inside, the walls were painted a faded yellow with brown trim that once must have given the halls an earthy and warm feel, but now just looked sickly. Daria joined the line of orange tubs just behind her sister, and waited with her for the next open elevator car.

A volunteer with half-lidded eyes and sporting a sideways blue-and-white baseball cap instead of the standard-issue plastic hard hat addressed the group of students and volunteers. “Uh, hey, everybody, welcome to Raft. My name’s Andy, and I’m an RA here in Poplar Hall. You may notice that the orientation staff are wearing vests and hard hats in the school colors. That’s because this year’s theme is ‘Building Your Future’” With a movement as rote and dispassionate as his speech, he gestured to a banner on the wall above the reception desk that displayed this year’s slogan in blue-and-white comic sans font. “If you haven’t already, please pick up your room keys and welcome packets at the main desk.”   

Daria walked over to the main desk and handed the volunteer there her registration letter. “Here you go, Darla,” the girl said as she handed Daria her welcome packet and room key. “You’re in room 512, two doors down from the elevators. Enjoy your...”

“It’s _Daria_ ,” Daria corrected her, “not Darla.”

The volunteer, whose name tag read ‘RA Esi’, seemed genuinely regretful of her mistake. “Oh, did I …? I’m sorry, Daria. It’s just been a really long morning, and the way they wrote it on the packet looked like an ‘l.’ Believe me, I know how annoying it can be when someone gets your name wrong.” She pointed to her name tag, “Some days I think about just writing ‘Acey’’ on the name tag and calling it a day.”

Before she could catch herself, a grin began to form at the edges of Daria’s mouth. “Thanks, ‘Acey,’ and ... good luck with the rest of your check-ins.”

Esi gave Daria a weary smile in return, “Lord knows I’ll need it if we don’t get more coffee here soon. I’m the RA for the fifth floor, by the way, so let me know if there’s anything wrong with your room.”

“Does that include my roommate?” Daria asked wryly, causing Esi to chuckle. “If they do something really terrible like steal or break your things, or threaten you with violence. Otherwise, you’re going to have to learn to get along.” Esi winked as she added, “And before you ask, the no-violence rule applies to you, too.”

Daria snapped her fingers in mock-disappointment, then gave Esi a half-wave goodbye as she turned toward the elevator. As she pushed her tub inside and hit the button for the fifth floor, a volunteer inside the elevator car shooed her out the door. “Sorry, no room! Students have to take the stairs.”

“Wait, what?” Daria stared quizzically at the volunteer and pointed to Quinn, who was still sitting atop her pink mountain in the cart next to Daria’s. She saw the volunteer glance at Quinn, then back at her, then give an apathetic shrug as the doors slid shut. Exasperated, Daria opened the doors to the stairwell and began her five-story march, the CLOMP-CLOMP-CLOMP of her combat boots echoing off the stairway walls.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Seventy-five steps later, a winded and disgruntled Daria opened the door to the fifth floor. She could see the twin carts belonging to her and her sister a few doors down, near the elevator. Quinn’s entourage was nowhere to be found, but neither was Quinn. Daria furrowed her brow, and once she caught her breath, she headed to room 512.

To her surprise, the door was unlocked. Indistinct chatter seemed to be coming from the other side. One of the voices was definitely Quinn’s, but Daria didn’t recognize the other girl. She turned the handle and opened the door.

The onslaught of brilliant pink that assaulted Daria’s retinas was more than she could bear. She whipped her head away, and to her dismay found that the hallway’s colors now looked like a washed-out sea of gray and black. “So this is what it’s like to go snowblind,” Daria thought as she blinked hard and turned to face her new room.  

Inside, Quinn was sitting on a bare mattress and babbling to a girl on the opposite bed. The other girl was the closest thing Daria had ever seen to a living fashion doll; flowing wavy platinum blonde locks that seemed to obey the laws of beauty instead of physics, unblemished faintly-bronzed skin, and not an ounce of fat to be found anywhere on her immaculately-toned body. A larger and even more expensive-looking set of  designer luggage than Quinn’s (now empty) was piled around her bed, and she was sitting on a matching set of luxurious-looking sheets. “God help me,” Daria thought, “I have to live with Malibu Barbie.”

Eventually the two girls looked up from their conversation at the now-open door. “ _Daria! THERE_ you are! I was starting to think you’d gotten lost. Where have you been?” her sister asked.

“I walked up four flights of stairs. It seemed that somebody’s luggage took up so much room that there was no space left for passengers.” Daria replied icily. “Why _did_ you bring all of your stuff up here anyway? It has to go back in the car before you leave.”  

“Well I wasn’t going to just leave it where it could get stolen!” Quinn insisted. “You don’t know how safe that parking lot is. Besides, those cute boys seemed _really_ excited to take it for me, and they even let me ride on the cart so that I didn’t risk scufffing my new heels!”

Malibu Barbie nodded in support of Quinn’s rationale, then addressed her. “Well, Quinnie, aren’t you going to introduce us to your ...?” Her words hung in the air with hesitation, confused as to the connection between the two of them.

“Oh!” Quinn stood up and grabbed Daria by the arm, dragging her toward the aggressively-pink side of the room. “Elle, this is my co…” she began, then stopped herself and shook her head confidently. “No. I’m not doing that anymore. Elle, this is my big sister, Daria. She’s also your new roommate. I’m not even old enough to apply for college yet!” she added with a nervous laugh.

Elle beamed at Quinn.“That is so sweet, Quinn. I’m glad you’re so supportive of your sister.” She stood up and offered her hand in greeting to Daria. “It’s wonderful to meet you, Daria. I can tell we’re going to get along great. If you’re anything like your sister, we’ll be besties before you know it!” Daria reached for Elle’s hand, and was taken aback when Elle swooped in for a hug. She tried to keep herself from squirming in discomfort.

When Elle pulled back from the unreciprocated hug, she took a long look at Daria. “Okaaay, maybe not so much like your sister then, huh?” She said.

“No, not really.” She glanced quickly at Quinn before returning her gaze to her new roommate. “But if I could make it through seventeen years without strangling her, we can probably handle one.” Daria replied, making her best attempt at inflecting a reassuring tone.

“I’m not worried,” Elle affirmed, “I get along with everybody.” She looked at the room, and at Daria’s cart of boxes and bags. “Since I’m unpacked already, would you like some help with your things?”

“Um, sure,” Daria stammered, offset by Elle’s sincerity and indomitable optimism. She moved over to the cart and began to reach in. “The big boxes here are my books. Can you help me get them out of this thing?”

As Elle stepped over and reached into the box alongside Daria, Quinn shrieked in alarm. “Elle, NO!  You can’t do _manual labor_. What about your nails?!”

Elle quickly held up her hands to Quinn. “It’s okay, Quinn! I talked to my nail stylist when i got my mani/pedi yesterday and made sure that they were short enough to not get in the way, while still looking cute.” She waited for Quinn to exhale before continuing, “Really, it’s fine. I wasn’t going to have time to go to the gym today anyway, so I could use the exercise. Okay, Daria, on 3. 1, 2, 3!”

Together, the two women managed to hoist the box out of the cart and onto Daria’s bed. A handful of books slid off the top of the box, one of which landed at Elle’s feet. She reached down to pick it up, and her eyes lit up. “Oh hey, Mary Shelley’s _Frankenstein_! I love this book!” she gushed.

Daria’s eyes went wide. “Um, you know that it’s not the same as the movie, right?”

“Of course not, Silly!” Elle beamed at her new roommate. “Some old monster movie could never come close to capturing the brilliance of Mary Shelley’s original work. And besides, Hollywood _completely_ missed the entire point of the story - that it’s a cautionary tale about what would happen if men were able to use science to be even _more_ oppressive to women, and take away what they thought was the one thing that they still needed women for: creating life. Pssh, it’s no wonder that the whole thing blows up in Dr. Frankenstein’s face. That’s what happens when you treat other people like objects!” She paused, embarrassed at the intensity of her outburst. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to just go on a tear like that.”

Daria couldn’t believe her ears. “Wow, Elle. I’ve got to hand it to you , I didn’t expect you to have actually read it, let alone analyzed it. I’m curious; what’s your major?”

“Well, I was going to be a Business Administration major with a concentration in Apparel and Accessories Marketing at CULA, but I changed it to pre-law when I made the decision to come here,” Elle answered confidently.

Daria was puzzled. “Why pre-law? There’s not a lot of people with your interests in that field.”

Elle sighed wistfully. “Maybe not, but there’s one person I am interested in. My boyfriend Warner - Warner Huntington III. Well, right now I guess he’s my _temporary_ ex-boyfriend. We were together all through high school, but we broke up when he told me he was moving here to go to college. He said he needed to make sure he did what was best for his image, and for his future as a senator. B.T.W., he’s totally gonna be a senator someday!” Elle beamed.  “I’m sure that once he finds out that I got into Raft too, he’ll see that he doesn’t have to settle for some stuffy blue-blooded heiress just to make his parents happy!”

“He broke up with you because you were _potentially_ bad PR?” Daria asked, arching an eyebrow.

“He’s definitely a politician in the making.” Her sarcasm fell on deaf ears, however, as Elle gazed into the middle distance, blissfully lost in her memories of Warner. Suddenly, she snapped back to the here and now. “Waitaminute, what am I doing sitting around here? Today’s the big day! I’ve been waiting for this day for months! It’s time to find Warner and tell him the good news. Oh, he’s going to be so surprised to see me!”

Elle transformed into a whirlwind of pink fabric and lavender-scented beauty products, and before Daria realized what was happening, she was perfectly made-up and ready to find her intended. She took a single deep breath. “It was great to meet you, Quinnie and Dee! I’ll see you at dinner!” and with a flurry of click-clacking heels, she zoomed out of the room and off to the elevators.

Quinn scrambled after her. “I don’t want to miss this. Wait for me, Elle!” she called as she rushed out the door, letting it slam shut behind her.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Alone in her new room for the first time, Daria laid back on her University-issued mattress. Safely away from prying ears, she resumed her inner monologue. “Okay, so I’m stuck with Malibu Barbie for a roommate, and that sucks. But she’s not a complete airhead, and she doesn’t have a chip on her shoulder, so I guess things could be worse.” She slid one of her boxes over to the window and sat upon it, looking out onto the buzzing colony of students below. “And besides, she’s probably going to be so busy being popular that I’ll hardly ever see her. Which means it’s back to being just you and me,” she said to her reflection in the glass.

** WHAM! **

“Eep!” Daria jumped back in shock as something large and bulky suddenly slammed against her window. It looked like a person, but the person was upside down and hanging from a cable. Daria heard a groan, and the figure awkwardly spun around, putting her face-to-inverted-face with a flustered-looking young man of about eighteen. His light freckles and sandy-blonde hair would make him look like an All-American poster boy, but despite a reasonably fit physique, he never seemed to outgrow the baby fat in his cheeks (made all the more prevalent by gravity and the blood rushing to his head.) Nothing about this young man seemed threatening, which is why Daria didn’t immediately run to find the Campus Police. Well, that and the fact that he seemed more or less incapacitated already.

“[Um, Little help?]” the boy mouthed as he motioned toward the window latch. Daria weighed her options for a moment, then flipped the latch and slid the window halfway open. “Thanks!” the stranger said gratefully as he grabbed on to the window frame. With a careful tug on the rope hooked to his belt, he righted himself as he dropped onto the window ledge. “That almost ended badly for me!” He unclipped the carabiner on his belt in order to adjust it, and in the process ended up undoing his belt altogether, causing his cargo pants to fall to his ankles. Daria’s eyes went wide with surprise, and once the stranger realized what had happened, he grinned sheepishly and quickly pulled his pants back up. If he saw her crack a thin smile, he didn’t show it.

“Sorry about that, miss. Didn’t mean to scare ya. Just trying to get into position,” he apologized as he re-clipped the line to his belt.

Embarrassed for someone - she wasn’t entirely sure whom - Daria tried to regain her composure. “Position? Peeping Tom, cat burglar, or freelance window washer?”

The stranger gave his cable one last heavy tug, then swung back out onto the building’s exterior. “Furniture mover!” he shouted as he began to slowly inch over to the next room. He paused, then quickly swung back to Daria’s window. “By the way, my name’s Ron. I’m helping to move my girlfriend Kim’s stuff into 510 while she’s meeting with the president.” he attempted to extend his hand, but stopped as soon as he began to lose balance.

“I’m Daria,” Daria replied. “She’s meeting the president of the university? That’s pretty impressive for a freshman on her first day.”

Ron looked reticent. “Yeah, the president … of the university. ANYway. Hey listen, Daria. The tweebs and I haven’t tested the Luggage Launcher yet, and I’m not a hundred percent sure that this is gonna work. So could you leave the window open as wide as you can and stay by the far wall for the next couple of minutes? Thanks!” He kicked off the ledge with his feet and swung over to the next room’s window ledge.

Skeptical, Daria peered carefully out of her window and searched the ground in front of Poplar Hall. She saw what looked like a trebuchet made of machine parts, a large valise in its sling, and two children standing near its lever. The kids looked like they were wearing the same blue-and-white hard hats and construction vests as the orientation staff, but clearly in sizes far too large for them. She looked over at Ron, who waved from his position. From the ground, she heard them shout, “Hicka bicka boo?!  HOO-SHA!” as they pulled the lever and launched the valise into the air.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first installment in what I hope to be a multi-episode series chronicling the life of Daria, Elle, and their colorful friends at Raft University (and around Boston in general.) While there will be characters from many fandoms involved, I'm making an effort to keep it within the Daria TV series universe and style. It is set in an alternate Fall 2002, where Elle and Warner's breakup occurred at the end of high school instead of college. The fantastic cover image was created on commission by Fiverr artist Shiwaart, whose work you can find at fiverr.com/shiwaart.
> 
> SOUNDTRACK
> 
> Splendora - College Try [Gives Me Blisters] (opening credits)
> 
> Beck - The New Pollution (the drive in)
> 
> The White Stripes - Dead Leaves and the Dirty Ground (approaching Raft)
> 
> Britney Spears - I Love Rock & Roll (Elle's first appearance)
> 
> Cake - Long Line of Cars (parking)
> 
> Stone Temple Pilots - Days of the Week (the walk to Poplar)
> 
> The Streets - Let’s Push Things Forward (meeting the RAs)
> 
> Hoku - Perfect Day (Elle's intro)
> 
> SR-71 - Right Now (Elle's outro)
> 
> The Strokes - Last Nite (Daria in her room)
> 
> Foo Fighters - Learn to Fly (Ron's intro)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first installment in what I hope to be a multi-episode series chronicling the life of Daria, Elle, and their colorful friends at Raft University (and around Boston in general.) While there will be characters from many fandoms involved, I'm making an effort to keep it within the Daria TV series universe and style. It is set in an alternate Fall 2002, where Elle and Warner's breakup occurred at the end of high school instead of college. The fantastic cover image was created on commission by Fiverr artist Shiwaart, whose work you can find at fiverr.com/shiwaart.


End file.
